


Pressed

by blutopaz15



Series: First Love [6]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Making Out, Romance, Teenage Hormones, slightly dirty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutopaz15/pseuds/blutopaz15
Summary: “Callum stepped close to her, placing one hand on the stone wall behind her head, and capturing her waist in the the other. “Night,” he whispered, eyes half-lidded, lips curved into a tiny smile, tantalizingly close to hers.”Their attraction is very much mutual. But, it takes pressing Rayla up against a wall for Callum to figure this out.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: First Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904629
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Pressed

The first time she had noticed wasn’t long after they started dating. The first several weeks of their relationship remained relatively innocent and certainly chaste, filled with kisses and hand-holding and cuddling and sickeningly sweet smiles. 

But, when Callum cornered her against a palace wall late one night, things between them became decidedly less chaste.

As they approached the door to Rayla’s room, she paused, leaned back against the stone palace wall across from her door, and said, “Well, I guess this is goodnight.”

Callum stepped close to her, placing one hand on the stone wall behind her head, and capturing her waist in the the other. “Night,” he whispered, eyes half-lidded, lips curved into a tiny smile, tantalizingly close to hers. 

She closed the gap between their lips. Lately their kisses had become more...intense. She placed her hand against his cheek, gently holding his lips in place, and opened her lips slightly to allow her tongue to cautiously explore his lips. Matching her, he let his lips part as well, allowing her warm tongue to intermingle with his. He removed his hand from the wall, and instead, wove his fingers in her hair to cradle Rayla’s head as he pushed her backwards so that her back was flat against the wall. Callum’s body was flush against Rayla’s, her arms now slung over his shoulders, one hand in his hair. Pausing for a breath, they broke apart from this long, slow kiss only to soon continue on with shorter, more frenzied kisses, her lips straying to his jaw, to his ear, to his neck. He pressed even closer into the wall, against her body, at this, knees jelly. Breath already ragged, Rayla inhaled sharply.

Her hands snaked down to find purchase on his hips. “Uh, Callum? I don’t want this to be weird, but...” She pushed hips away from hers, forcing him to back up ever so slightly. To further emphasize her point, she looked down between their bodies and he followed suit, seeing the small mound that had clearly developed down below.

“Oh!” He exclaimed. He leapt away from her, bright red, and physically turned around, staring up at the ceiling. “Rayla, I don’t know how to explain...”

“Callum,” she said with a lilt of amusement in her voice. “You don’t have to explain.”

“Oh. Well. Sorry anyway.” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

“Would you turn around?” She rolled her eyes. He did, but not before pulling his jacket across the front of his body.

“I just don’t want you to feel like I’m trying to push you to do anything you might not be comfortable with. It just...happens when we kiss sometimes.” He still couldn’t look her straight in the eye.

“Callum, I understand.”

“You—you do?”

“Would it make you feel better to know that I feel the same way? When we kiss?” She thought his face couldn’t get any redder, but this admission of her attraction to him made his eyebrows pop up and the color spread down his neck. 

“You—you do?” 

Her eyes went half-lidded and she stepped towards him, wrapping her fingers underneath the lapels of his jacket. “How could I not?” She could hear him audibly gulp. She smirked and leaned into give him one last kiss. “‘Night, Callum.” She disappeared in her room, leaving him frozen in the hall.


End file.
